digimoncorruptionfandomcom-20200214-history
File Island
File Island ''' is a large island in the Eastern Quadrant of the Digital World, just off the coast of the continent of Server, that is broken up into smaller areas with vastly differing landscapes. Despite its deceptive appearance File Island is the location of the East Sovereign Temple, which rests at the peak of Infinity Mountain. History File Island is one of the oldest locations in the Digital World, created shortly after the Spring of Beginning on the Processor continent. As the home of one of the four Digimon Sovereigns, File Island was exceedingly important to the stability of the world. Over time, the island grew in prominence with the creation of File City. Because File Island is roughly in the same location as the Real World's Japan, when Reign engaged in his first Digital Dive he landed there. Relevant Locations Resistor Jungle '''Resistor Jungle takes up a large part of the island, and is where the DigiDestined Reign Leben first arrived in the Digital World. It is widely inhabited by insect- and plant-type Digimon. Within Resistor Jungle is the Numemon Village, home to the Numemon which generations ago fled from Mamemon City under the guidance of PlatinumNumemon. The citizens of the village are led by BlackKingNumemon. File City File City is one of the absolute largest cities in the Digital World's unexplored frontier, and has the busiest Trailmon station there is. Very civilized, it takes notes from Earth in architecture and lifestyle. There is even a police force of Guardromon led by a Starmon. File City's leader, Baromon, was infected with a Virus Core and loyally served a Wendigomon before being reverted to a Digi-Egg. Infinity Mountain A gigantic mountain in the center of the island, Infinity Mountain can even be (just barely) seen from Server's coast. Partway up it is the Mountain Terminal, once a popular resort spot before the world's Fractal Code began to disappear. At the peak is the East Sovereign Temple, home to Azulongmon, which was guarded by Majiramon prior to Beelzemon killing him. Major Characters Numemon Villagers Numemon is a Mollusk Digimon whose name and design are derived from the onomatopoeia for slimy. It possesses a slug-like body. It prefers dark, gloomy environments, and has neither offensive power nor intelligence. KaratsukiNumemon is a Crustacean Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shell attached to Numemon" The Numemon and KaratsukiNumemon who inhabit this underground village in Resistor Jungle escaped from the Mamemon City in the north long ago under the guidance of a PlatinumNumemon. Legends say that they were slaves to the Mamemon people, but in fact they were equals and PlatinumNumemon was a criminal. BlackKingNumemon BlackKingNumemon is a Mollusk Digimon, whose name and design are from adding a crown figure on the back of a Numemon. This Digimon is one of the highest ranks of a Numemon. BlackKingNumemon is the ruler of the Numemon Village, and even despite how old he is he was born after the migration from Mamemon City. BlackKingNumemon met with Reign and Flamemon shortly after they arrived on File Island and explained the basics of Digimon biology, as well as the deaths of the Royal Knights. Thundermon Thundermon is a Mutant Digimon whose name and design are derived from thunder and ball lightning. Also known as the "Digimon Dynamo", it is a Mutant Digimon that is thought to be a member of the Mamemon-species. Its tiny body has the properties of a magnet, and is always clad in electricity and discharging lightning. Thundermon was sent by PrinceMamemon to repair ties with the Numemon Village, but on the journey he was infected by a Virus Core and attacked. Flamemon Digivovled to Agunimon for the first time against him. Baromon Baromon is the Armor Digivolved form of Patamon through the Digi-Egg of Courage. He is named after Barong, the King of Spirits in Bali mythology. The third eye that exist on his forehead has the power to allow him to foresee into the future. Baromon was the mayor of File City. At some point prior to the DigiDestined's arrival, a Virus Core infected him and he became loyal to a likewise infected Wendigomon. When Reign and Flamemon entered his city, Baromon ordered them to leave immediately; however, they put up a fight and Baromon was reverted to a Digi-Egg. Kabuterimon Kabuterimon is an Insectoid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Rhinoceros Beetle (甲虫 Kabutomushi?). It swoops down on hostile Virus Digimon without mercy. Its head has been metallized, and boasts the defense of an iron wall. Kabuterimon was Baromon's personal fighter, who battled Agunimon in File City when he and Reign refused to leave peacefully. After Baromon's infection was revealed, Kabuterimon worked alongside Agunimon to stop him. Wendigomon Wendigomon is an Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Wendigo. Lopmon underwent a "Dark Digivolution" due to anger and hatred, becoming a brutal Beast Man Digimon. It is not completely "evil", and deep within its heart it possesses the gentle side it had while it was Lopmon. Wendigomon was a native to File Island before becoming corrupted by a Virus Core. He then proceeded to infect Baromon. Category:Locations